


Wounds take years to heal

by HumanBLT



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, I am a monster and I wholeheartedly admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanBLT/pseuds/HumanBLT
Summary: Bede has a hard time accepting the fact that he's been left alone once again.He feels almost like he's been abandoned again.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Wounds take years to heal

It had been three weeks. Bede had barely left his room in the cottage _she_ let him live in. He was quite lucky in the fact that the Gym Challenge wasn't to start for another few months, 'enough time to get over myself' he would think as he hugged his knees to his chest with shaky breaths, the tears dripping down his pale and weak face betraying his thoughts.

Each day, he would repeat this process, only moving at dusk to visit and bring her flowers. Looking at his watch, he noted it was time to do just that. He wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his turtleneck as he stood on his shaky legs. The walk to the small kitchen wasn't far but with the task in mind, it felt as if he had been walking for miles and getting nowhere. Ever since she left him alone, Bede just felt drained constantly and every task seemed to just become so meaningless. It extended to the dust starting to coat along the surfaces of the cottage from the weeks of not being cleaned.

The only task that even mattered was making sure she got her flowers every day.

He walked in a sullen daze through the quiet trails of Ballonlea into the Glimwood Tangle, it was a straightforward path for him now, he gave an empty laugh as he remembered having to ask for help to find his way back to the town. That was four years ago.

When he thought about it, four years seemed so long yet he knew it was only a short space of time. Especially with the amount of progress he had made in those four years. Everyone told him about how much he'd mellowed out and matured, heck he was even at the point where he was letting his emotions out, but only to very certain people!

And one of them was gone now.

The grave in which he had finally walked up to only served to painfully remind him of that fact. The stone still looked so new as if the funeral had been just yesterday.

"Ms Opal, I have your flowers for today." His voice was cracked as usual, this errand being the only reason as to why he was still able to use his voice. He gently lay them down on the soil next to the other gifts the people had left for their dearly departed gym leader.

He sat down and began to speak even more, commenting on little things he had done that day to show her he was getting better, such as the fact that he had finally started to eat more regularly. He could imagine her smiling at him. He could almost see her frail figure in front of him, fussing over the slightest of creases in his baby pink dress shirt, the same one he wore to the funeral. Her will had included that she did not want there to be any other colour than pink on the guests. Perhaps, it was to brighten the mood of the day but it had only served to hurt Bede more at the remembrance of how she would compliment him whenever he wore the damned colour.

Suddenly those hot tears were back, running down his red cheeks and his bottom lip had started trembling as he clutched at the air in front of him with hose shaky hands. Before he knew it, he had embraced the rock next to him, fully breaking down around it.

"I-I can't keep up this face for much longer, Mr Opal, w-why did you have to leave me," he started, requests and open ended questions tumbling from his mouth before he paused temporarily. "Why did you leave me all alone?"

It was at that question where he just sobbed, not even trying to speak. Not that he would be able to speak coherently in his state. So many negative thoughts had begun to flood in. Thoughts telling him just how pathetic and childish it was to be breaking down in front of the grave of his mentor like this, thoughts that told him how he didn't deserve the long-term stability he longed for with Opal.

"I-I don't _want_ be alone anymore, Ms Opal…"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can all forgive me for ruining the festive mood  
> Again, any constructive criticism and feedback is happily welcome


End file.
